forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirius' Personal Log
Death 0 I'm alive. Like, really alive. I've never really been alive before, until now. This... Experiemnt? Procedure? Whatever it is, it, apparently, gave me what every single Kings, leaders, and even ordinary men have craved, what they have killed, lied, robbed, and fought for, honourably and dishonourably. It was a gift, but also a curse - although I'd like to not think of it as a curse. I gained immortality. Not from some "Holy Grail" the ancient Chinese emperors were looking for. Not from any religious object that Hitler or Mao Zedung or any other tyrants were trying to locate. It was from modern science that this was possible. Science. Not some magical pills or mysterious crystal skull or antique alien artefacts. It was SCIENCE. I feel good. I'm truly alive. Amd I'm ready for my first assignment. ---- Death 1 Waking up on the bed inside the Phoenix Chamber, I was even more excited than before. This means that it actually works, that I'm truly immortal, and as long as I have a body to return to I'll still be fully alive. I examined myself in the mirror. I'm no longer the American boy I once was. That body was burned up in a fight with the mutant I was sent to recapture. He could breath fire - I mean, how cool is that? But he isn't immortal - case proven after I impaled him with a javelin after I was reborn. Now as I looked in the mirror, I see an African-Americal boy staring at me. He was originally selected as a test subject until it went wrong and he died from unknown reasons. His body was cloned and given to me. They're working on cloning my original body, but I was always fascinated by the Chinese people, and so I requested one. The next day they dragged in two, a boy and a girl. Come on, people. I don't need a girl's body! So they took her away and I never saw her again - life of a typical experiment, right? Now they've cloned around ten of the boy's body. Hooray! Now I can literally become whoever I want - by dying. Ive also taken to log all of my deaths. Maybe later, a year, a decade, a century - I can look back on this log and see how far I've come. That was a reassuring thought. ---- Death 2 I have now decided to start training, mostly in sword fighting - I always liked watching people swinging blades and knives around. More so after my last target stabbed me with a Katana through my stomach. Of course, I avenged myself - by running him over with a bulldozer. Reminder to self: never do it again. Too much blood and stuff. I've also decided to not kill any mutants as long as they come quietly/don't threaten me. I realized that the School can't exactly fire me for killing their targets - it's what Kill/Capture orders meant, right? Anyways, I've successfully caught four mutants now, but I've killed a lot more - around twelve. They were dangerous, very dangerous. At least that's what they told me. I am now very proud of myself. I have a good "working" record and people like me for who I am... At least the Whitecoats did. Meh, I don't care. I need to concentrate on my job first. This next target looks easy enough. ---- Death 3 This one was stupid. I'd rather not talk about it, but seeing i now have a personal log (and it's unlikely anyone else will ever see it), i feel I should record it anyways. So, I captured another mutant, right? I tied her up and the extraction came. We boarded the heli and left for base. She was sitting on the bench, strapped in and tied hands and feet. I was sitting next to her, near the door of the chopper. In a split second it happened - she probably figured that she's done for anyways, and could at least get revenge by kicking the nearest person - moi - out of the door. On my way down, I plotted my revenge... Or at least a portion of it. Waking up in th Chamber again, I was told that she is back at School safely - albeit not exactly behaving. I grinned, and said: "I'll take care of it." Fourty-six seconds later, I walked out of the cell with a terrified girl in my wake. I dragged her into the lab, deposited her on a table, secured her and left. I mean, come ON - you should know, or at least expect some sort of immortal mutant hunting you down. It's common sense. In six hours I left for my next assignment. P.S.: Now everytime I pass her in the corridors (her being in a cage, of course) she would be terrified of me. Go figure. ---- Death 4 I haven't recorded in a week. Its been a long week though. Well, I failed some missions. On this one mission I had to approach some mutants, act like I was also a mutant-in-hiding, and assist the Erasers in a bag-and-drag. Needless to say, we failed, but because of one specific, surprising, and annoying reason. Remember that girl who kicked me out of the chopper? She was part of their little "gang". Turned out she had telepathetical abilities and sent these mutants my face with her mind before she was taken. So they recongnized me. And ran. Me over with a truck. Hehe, whoop-didoo. We didn't catch them, it was like they just vanished or teleported away. Which, come to think of it, is entirely possible. But we do have one lead on their whereabouts. And she's right back at base, prepped at my request. P.S.: I will skip over the brief section of what most people may call "torture" but we call "interrogation". I call it "extracting vital Intel via any way possible". Ahem. Anyhow. She's now completely broken - and we have a lead on the mutant's location. P.P.S.: I really like this P.S. thing. P.P.P.S.: I will use this as much as possible until this is no longer funny to me. ---- Death 5 Three weeks. Three freaking weeks since I was released and allowed to update the log again. What happened: We traced the mutants back to their hideout. Turn out there were way more than the three: it was like a community. In a sewer. Under the regular sewer. Eewwww. We went in and the Erasers did their job, capturing as many as possible. But some particularly strong one i recongnized struck back, and most of our force was wiped. What would you have done in that situation besides firing a rocket and igniting the methane gas lurking around the camp, which caused more than over thirty civilian casualties? Wow, I'm writing this like im talking to someone. That's new. Back to what happened... The police investigated but didn't find anything. I "respawned" and was instantly dragged off to a meeting in which I was decided "guilty" but some whitecoats and put into "prison" for three weeks. Just for killing some mutants and some random people. Sheesh. Good thing is, I do have a friend in here. Sara was her name - she's been here after I "extracted information" from her. Ok, not really a friend, since she crawled into a corner the moment I came in. Seeing her, I almost tried to hug her and tell her sorry, but then I remembered that I had to establish dominance... Or whatever it was called. Anyways, it wasn't successful, but she's no longer so afraid of me. That a shame. P.S.: It feels so good to be back here. P.P.S.: And to keep writing. I think I got a talent in this. P.P.P.S.: Other than my talent in sword fighting, or course. I'm getting better everyday - not counting the last three weeks for obvious reasons. P.P.P.P.S.: No one reads this far into the post-script... What are you doing snooping around... That person other than me. That person who can hack into six layers of password protection, three firewalls, and five anti-virus software. Yeah, no. P.P.P.P.P.S.: Ok, last one. I've actually decided to publish my full log after completing my career of a mutant Hunter. Maybe I'll sell in a bundle, which comes with my full story and a replica of my sword and my action figure. Heh. ---- Death 6 Miracles. I've never expected to actually get one. Last time I screwed up an assignment, they threw me in a cell for three weeks. This time, I dodged it - with the help from a friend. His name is Steve. Being the offcial technician of the School, he DID NOT help me wipe any files from the mission logs and replace them with fake ones. Didn't happen. The end. ---- Death 7 What happens when the number of your successful missions reach fifty? They throw you a party. What happens when your body count reach fifty? They take you away for a lecture. And then a party. Category:OC Journals